Dulce Excepción
by Emiita
Summary: ¡Si él ni siquiera le prestaba atención! Y maldita fuera por no poder contener un suspiro por cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Ya era hora de saber que sentía Izzy Izumi hacía ella.


**Declaimer: **Digimon y los personajes que aquí aparecen, para mi desgracia, no me pertenecen, si así fuera, ya hubiera hecho muchos cambios en lo que respecta a las parejas xD

**Dulce Excepción**

Cualquiera que lo observara no notaría nada extraño en él. Se encontraba sentado en una banca, como en todos los recreos, con su ordenador en las rodillas y sus cinco sentidos puestos en la pantalla. Esa era la imagen más normal y a la que todos estaban acostumbrados de Izzy Izumi. Sin embargo, nadie hubiera podido imaginar que ese joven de cabello pelirrojo y constitución desgarbada se sentía fijamente observado.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a ese muchacho era su capacidad para abstraerse y su eterna curiosidad. Su inteligencia había salvado en muchas ocasiones a sus amigos y aunque, la mayoría de las veces, era calificado de maleducado por ignorar deliberadamente a los demás mientras estaba trabajando en su computadora, todos daban las gracias por tener un compañero tan astuto con las nuevas tecnologías.

Izzy no era el tipo de persona sumamente extrovertida, al contrario, siempre le había costado expresar sus sentimientos, y en un intento de no tener que pensar en sus orígenes, el mundo de los ordenadores lo había absorbido. Parte de la culpa la tenía su afán por investigar, su pasión por entender el mundo, SU mundo. Sí, él era un chico sobrio, poco destacado en los deportes y demasiado listo para sus compañeros de clase. El rarito en términos generales.

Muchas veces le habían gastado la bromita de que en un futuro se casaría con su ordenador, se comprarían una pequeña y acogedora casita en el campo y criarían a sus pequeñas computadoras en un ambiente feliz. El chistecito la primera vez le hizo gracia, pero las siguientes veinticinco veces que Tai se burló, ya no le resultó tan divertido. Y todo era por su asombrosa capacidad para abstraerse e ignorar a todo el que estuviera en ese instante a su lado. Mientras él estaba sentado delante de su ordenador, no existía nadie más. Y entonces…recordó la excepción, en realidad, la única excepción a la regla.

Levantó ligeramente la mirada de la pantalla, un movimiento rápido, casi imperceptible para sus amigos que en esos momentos estaban enfrascados en una animada charla que para él no tenía sentido. Se encontró con esos dos encantadores y castaños ojos que le robaron el aliento. Agachó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas, y prácticamente trató de ocultar su rostro detrás de la computadora, su vía de escape durante años.

¿Cómo una simple mirada podía provocar ese estado de nervios en él? Lo que más lo confundía era percibir esa mirada. No lograba entender por qué cuando siempre fue un ensimismado, capaz de olvidar incluso a su propia madre, no lograba ignorar a la chica. ¡Era absurdo! ¡Ni siquiera debería de haberse dado cuenta de que ese par de ojos estaban clavados en él!

La escuchó reírse, un tono cantarín y alegre salía de su garganta. Resopló. Justamente ese era el problema. Su voz. Izzy era capaz de ignorar al escandaloso de Tai, el que supuestamente era su mejor amigo, pero cuando se trataba de la inocente y tierna muchacha de largo cabello castaño, él, simplemente, no era capaz de ignorarla.

Él podía percibir claramente cada gesto de ella. Si ella estaba en el mismo espacio que él, la notaba al instante. Ella no pasaba desapercibida ante nadie, y él, por engreído y creerse inmune a su efecto, ahora caía como un tonto insecto en la tela de una araña. ¿Por qué? Porque Mimi Tachikawa era la única excepción, su única y dulce excepción.

No supo exactamente por qué se reía, si por el comentario de Sora, o por la reacción de él. Su pecho no debería de haberse inflado de orgullo al contemplar cómo apartaba la mirada de ella para esconderse detrás de su ordenador. Tampoco debería de sentir esas mariposas revoltosas en su vientre al observar su rostro concentrado, ni mucho menos dejar que su corazón se desbocara en un frenético palpitar cuando se encontró con la mirada azabache. Sin embargo, era algo inevitable.

Ese pelirrojo distraído, el mismo que tantas veces de niños la había ignorado y frustrado profundamente. Al que había llamado insensible en tantas ocasiones por, ni tan siquiera, molestarse en prestarle un mínimo de atención. Era el mismo chico que ahora era el culpable de que suspirara como una idiota enamorada.

¡Él ni siquiera le prestaba atención! De todos los chicos de este planeta, con todos los que se morían por ella, por recibir, más que sea una mirada. De entre todos ellos, ella tuvo que enamorarse del más insensible y ciego de todos. El más rarito, Su rarito. Izzy Izumi.

Aunque hacía un tiempo ella ya no sabía que pensar del muchacho. Había veces, como estas, que él se percataba de su presencia, de su mirada. Otras, la ignoraba. En esos instantes era cuando más lo maldijo a él y su enamoramiento estúpido y miles de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Pero llorar no era una opción para ella, y mucho menos estando delante Izzy.

Ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía que sin pretenderlo, se abstraía en su propio mundo y como consecuencia no prestaba la debida atención a sus amigos. Pero, que supiera esto, no quería decir que igualmente no le doliera.

¡Oh, y como le dolía! Cada vez que sufría su indiferencia sentía como una daga se clavaba en su corazón agonizante y su brillo natural se perdía entre las sombras de la tristeza.

No obstante, la confusión se arremolinaba en su pecho, junto con la atormentadora esperanza. El chico la confundía al mirarla como hacía apenas un segundo lo hizo, con esa típica curiosidad iluminando el fondo de sus pupilas. Un gesto rápido, ilusorio y extraño.

Izzy no solía levantar la mirada de su ordenador, a no ser que algo muy importante le hubiera llegado a su cerebro y captado, momentáneamente, su atención. Por eso no comprendía esas pequeñas y avergonzadas miradas dedicadas sólo a ella. Puede que fuese una estúpida por pensar que él, a su manera, la trataba de una forma especial. Y maldita fuera por no poder contener un suspiro por cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

La incertidumbre se anidó hacía días en ella. La duda creció en su pecho, quemándola, no la dejaba tranquila. Necesitaba comprobar si eran ciertas sus especulaciones o solo su fantasiosa imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Tenía que comprobar si de verdad Izzy la trataba de forma diferente a los demás o no.

Miró a sus amigos, todos ellos hablando animadamente entre sí. Los más callados eran ellos, aunque él siempre estaba callado en los recesos, normalmente Mimi nunca paraba de mover la boca, un continuo alegato salía por ella, como si amenazara al silencio a hacerse presente.

Apoyó su cara entre sus manos y los codos en sus rodillas. Sus ojos aun seguían clavados en su objeto de estudio y develo. Y mientras indagaba en sus pensamientos buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla a aclarar esa terrible confusión, una idea le vino de ninguna parte.

– Tai –el moreno la miró – ¿Tienes un caramelito?

Su amigo frunció el ceño ante su pregunta. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, rebuscando en ellos para ver si podía complacer a la castaña, pero por más que buscó no encontró nada. De hecho, sacaba cualquier cosa de los fondillos menos un caramelo.

– Déjalo Tai – Mimi le sonrió restándole importancia – No sé ni para que te pregunté si sé que en esos bolsillos llevarás de todo, menos caramelos.

– Ja, ja, que graciosa Mimi – fingió hacerse el ofendido.

Tras la interrupción de Mimi todos volvieron a sus conversaciones. Pero el plan inicial de la chica no era precisamente pedirle un caramelo a Tai, al contrario, utilizó a su amigo de trampolín. Ni mucho menos pensó en rendirse, este era su momento de actuar.

– Izzy

El aludido percibió claramente la voz de la chica llamarlo. No había perdido detalle de la corta conversación entre ambos amigos y de la petición de la castaña, pese a todo, su mirada seguía fija en la pantalla, aunque ya ni siquiera sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo.

–Izzy

Arrastró su nombre, visiblemente irritada por su falta de atención. No pensaba rendirse, ¡pero diablos! Como le molestaba ser ignorada. Él siguió mirando su computadora como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, ni siquiera dio seña alguna de darse por enterado del llamamiento de la muchacha. Esto enfureció a la tierna y caprichosa Mimi.

– ¡Izzy!

Le gritó, sus puños a los lados fuertemente apretados, sus mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el exaltamiento. Y su mirada…su mirada mataba. Todos sus amigos callaron al instante y la observaron atentamente. Incluso sintió una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, presumiblemente, de Sora.

Izzy saltó en su sitio por el grito que formó su nombre. No podía seguir fingiendo no darse cuenta de la llamada de Mimi, sería demasiado maleducado. La miró con expresión confusa y mirada pérdida, preguntándole que deseaba sin mediar palabra.

– ¿Tienes un caramelito?

El rostro de la Mimi cambió rápidamente del enojo a la inocencia. Su tono de voz fue sustituido por uno amable. Sus ojos ya no transmitían odio sino ternura.

Asintió con la cabeza y del bolsillo de su chaqueta se sacó un caramelo de menta que le tendió a Mimi – Aquí tienes.

La joven tomó el caramelo en sus manos. Frunció el ceño observando el dulce, como si fuera la cosa más extraña del planeta. Sus amigos los miraban aun de reojo, atentos a la escena. Izzy por su lado volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla, esperando, o más bien, deseando que Mimi se diera por satisfecha y lo dejara tranquilo, era demasiado perturbador oírla, mucho más mirarla.

–Izzy

Su voz sonó como el de una niña pequeña llamando a su papá, contrariada por no haber recibido el regalo que ella esperaba. Un resoplido resignado se escuchó por parte del pelirrojo y volvió a concentrar su atención en ella.

– ¿Qué Mimi?

– Es que…estos caramelos no me gustan – hizo una mueca bastante infantil. Tomó la mano del informático y le devolvió el caramelo. – Yo quería uno de esos que guardas en esa cajita tan mona en el bolsillo derecho de tu pantalón.

Y con esta descripción tan simple, tierna e inocente de los caramelos que deseaba dejó a todos, incluido el propio Izzy, estupefacto.

Nadie, pero NADIE pedía nunca un caramelo de la cajita de Izzy. Esos eran sus caramelos favoritos. Él nunca fue muy partidario del dulce, sin embargo, los caramelos de azúcar de caña preparados por su madre eran un capricho que se permitía y era bastante egoísta al respecto.

Una vez Davis y Tai se encontraron sus caramelos y de graciosos y glotones se los comieron. Fue la primera y última vez que vieron al pelirrojo tan enojado, llegaron a creer que echaría fuego por la boca y los mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Desde entonces, no volvieron a probar los caramelos de azúcar de caña, ni siquiera cuando, tan amablemente, la madre de su amigo les ofrecía unos cuantos al ir de visita.

Mimi podía jurar que todos los allí presentes la miraban como si estuviera loca, podía hasta afirmar que sus mandíbulas estaban desencajadas y estaban preparándose para la peor explosión de furia pelirroja. En cierta forma, ella también la estaba esperando.

No era estúpida, sabía divinamente bien como de egoísta y pesado podía ser con sus caramelitos, pero justamente esta era la prueba perfecta para comprobar que tan especial era para Izzy.

El joven abrió y cerró la boca tres veces seguidas. Sus músculos se habían tensado y parecía una estatua, petrificado en su lugar, sin apartar ni por un instante su intensa mirada azabache de la castaña. Creyó percibir un pequeño arrepentimiento en sus facciones, un titubeo en sus ojos, un imperceptible temblor en su labio inferior. Pero jamás apartó su mirada canela de la oscura.

Mierda. No podía decirle que no a esa chica. Por más que quisiera enojarse por pedir sus caramelos. Por más que quiso gritar y decirle un gran y terrible "NO", se vio incapaz. Él no podía decirle que no, bastante le costó ignorarla y no atender a su llamada la primera vez que pronunció su nombre.

Intentó pensar algo, cualquier cosa, su mente se negó. Por primera vez en su vida, Izzy Izumi estaba en blanco y solo ante el peligro. Esta vez su ordenador no podía ayudarlo. No podía simplemente esconderse detrás de la pantalla y eludir a la tierna chica que lo miraba expectante.

Izzy suspiró realmente frustrado. Todos contuvieron el aliento, dejando de respirar por breves segundos.

– Si te doy uno de mis caramelitos, ¿me dejarás en paz Mimi?

Ella sonrió culpable y negó con la cabeza – Sabes que no, Izzy – la apabullante sinceridad de la muchacha lo confundió aun más, no se esperaba que ella pudiera entender todo el significado con él que hizo esa pregunta – Solo me estaré callada durante el resto del recreo.

Izzy tras asentir lentamente con la cabeza, llevó la mano a su bolsillo derecho, sacando una pequeña caja, antes descrita por Mimi como mona. Abrió la tapa y se la tendió a Mimi, bajo la mirada impresionada de sus amigos. Podía jurar que a Tai y Davis se les saldrían en cualquier momento los ojos de sus órbitas.

La pequeña mano femenina tomó uno de los muchos caramelos que se le ofrecían, mientras sonreía de esa manera tan típica de ella. Una mezcla de inocencia, ternura y alegría se dibujaban en los labios de Mimi al meterse en la boca la golosina.

Izzy observó atento cada movimiento de ella, sin perder detalle, olvidando las fijas miradas, algunas incriminatorias, de sus amigos. Solo estaban ella y él. Los dos. Ambos. Únicamente existían ellos. Izzy y Mimi.

La lengua de la chica se paseo por su labio inferior, degustando el sabor azucarado del caramelo, con aun sus ojos canelos clavados en el rostro desconcertante y avergonzado del pelirrojo, ese mismo rostro que la hacía soñar y le quitaba sus sueños. El mismo que le robó el corazón.

– ¿Ves como no fue tan difícil, Izzy?

Toda la piel de la castaña se erizó, esa sensación de cosquilleo se instaló en su vientre y sintió como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas, dándole un sonrojo encantador. El corazón de Mimi latió fuertemente contra su pecho al ver esa tierna sonrisa en la expresión del joven, que fue la única respuesta que dio a su pregunta, o mejor dicho, a todas sus preguntas. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la única excepción. Mimi Tachikawa era la única y dulce excepción de Izzy Izumi.

Antes de que se me tiren encima xD quería aclarar que este es el primer fic que escribo de Digimon, es el primer one-shot que hago de esta pareja y que inicialmente no pensaba hacerlo con Izzy y Mimi, no fue hasta anche que me decidí por hacer un Mishiro xD

También digo no me quedó como yo hubiera esperado, me gusta más narrar que hacer muchos diálogos, pero que en general cumple mis expectativas xD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y cualquier crítica o ¿felicitación? (xD) solo dejen un comentario ^^

Paz y amor para todos! xD


End file.
